Achievements (PvZ: GW)
:For other uses, see achievements. In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, there are 65 achievements. They are all available through Xbox Live, PlayStation Network (called Trophies), and Origin on PC and can also be viewed on your Xbox SmartGlass. Some of the achievement images are different in the PC version. The list of achievements are as follows: List of achievements *Making Popcorn: As a Cactus, vanquish 10 players with the Drone's Corn Strike. *Snaretastic: As a Chomper, swallow 10 snared Zombies in a session. *Split Pea Zombie Soup: As a Peashooter, vanquish 10 players with the Pea Gatling in a session. *Stuck on You: As a Scientist, vanquish 10 players with the Sticky Explody Ball. *Garden Dioxide: As a Soldier, vanquish 2 players with a single ZPG strike. *Sun Heals: As a Sunflower, heal teammates 25 times using the Heal Beam in a session. *Offensive Line: As an All-Star, vanquish 5 players using the Sprint Tackle in a session. *The Astral Plane: As an Engineer, build 3 Teleporters in a session of Gardens & Graveyards. *Zombie Defense: As an Engineer, build 3 Zombot Turrets in a session of Gardens & Graveyards. *Jackhammer Rush: As an Engineer, vanquish 10 players while riding the Jackhammer. *Challenge Accepted: Reach Level 10 with any character. *Going Strong: Reach Rank 50. *Zombot Removal: As a Plant, destroy 10 Zombot Turrets in Gardens & Graveyards. *No Teleporting Allowed: As a Plant, destroy a Teleporter in Gardens & Graveyards. *Plant Perfect: As a Plant, achieve a Perfect Win in Gardens & Graveyards. *Rocket Man: Vanquish 10 players and 10 Plant Pots with the Soldier's ZPG. *Zombie Vanquished: As a Plant, vanquish a player in any competitive mode. *Garden Weeder: As a Zombie, capture an objective in Gardens & Graveyards. *Plant Vanquished: As a Zombie, vanquish a player in any competitive mode. *Garden Tour: Be on the winning team for 25 matches of Gardens & Graveyards. *TVM Veteran: Be on the winning team for 25 matches of Team Vanquish. *Garden Crazy: Complete a Garden Ops match on Crazy difficulty. *Garden Hardcore: Complete a Garden Ops match on Hard difficulty. *Garden Normal: Complete a Garden Ops match on Normal difficulty. *Boogie Your Brains Out: Vanquish a Disco Zombie in Garden Ops mode. *Gargantuan Task: Vanquish a Gargantuar in Garden Ops mode. *Brain Freeze: Vanquish a Yeti in Garden Ops. *Super Boss: Defeat a Super Boss Wave in Garden ops. *Striking First: Earn a First Strike boast. *The Healing Touch: Earn a Heal Master boast 3 times. *Most Valuable Vanquisher: Earn the Vanquish Master boast. *Hang in There: Earn a Revival Master boast 5 times. *Streak Boaster: Earn a Vanquish Streak boast. *I Helped: Earn an Assist Master boast 5 times. *Cousins: Grow 5 Plant Pots in a game of Garden ops or Gardens & Graveyards. *Grow a Friend: Plant a Plant Pot. *Crazy Dave Squad: Reach Level 5 with every Plant class. *Zomboss Recruit: Reach Level 5 with any Zombie class. *Hunting Season: Vanquish 100 Soldiers, 100 Scientists, 100 Engineers and 100 All.Stars. *Zombie Friends: Summon 5 Zombies in a session of Gardens & Graveyards. *I'm Lonely: Summon a Zombie in Gardens & Graveyards. *Getting Started: Reach Player Rank 5. *Consume This: Use 10 Self-Revive Consumables. *Consume This Too: Use 10 Skip Challenge Star Consumables. *Weed Whacker: Vanquish 100 Peashooters, 100 Sunflowers, 100 Chompers and 100 Cacti. Added in Garden Variety update *Ahoy Matey: Summon a Barrel Pirate Zombie and a Map Pirate Zombie in Gardens & Graveyards. *Gnome Bomber: Pick up a Gnome Bomb. *Running of the Gnomes: Plant 5 Gnome Bombs. *Defuse the Situation: Defuse 3 Gnome Bombs. *Drop That Gnome: Vanquish 10 players that are carrying the Gnome Bomb. *Garden Gnomer: Be on the winning team for 15 matches of Gnome Bomb. *Heave Ho: Vanquish 500 Pirate Zombies. *The Last Second: Defuse a Gnome Bomb on 3 seconds or less. Added in Zomboss Down update *Hole In One: Push the Golf Bomb into the hole in Cactus Canyon. *Legionnaire of Doom: Plant a Doom Shroom, a Bamboo Shoot, a Fire Peashooter and an Ice Peashooter in either Garden Ops, Taco Bandits or Gardens & Graveyards. Added in Legend of the Lawn update *Zombie Backup: Summon a Heal Zombie, a Vampire Zombie and a Backup Dancer. *Laser Eyes: Grow a Laser Bean. *Treasure Hunt: Vanquish a Treasure Yeti in Garden Ops. *Treasure Chest: Collect 7 diamonds from the Treasure Yeti. *Graveyard Shift: Defeat a Super Vampire Wave. *Vampire Hunter: Vanquish 50 Vampire Zombies. *Suburbination Domination: As a Zombie, capture 20 gardens in Suburbination. *Lord of the Orb: Collect 50 orbs in Vanquish Confirmed. *Sunblock: Defeat a Baron von Bats in Garden Ops. *No Nacho Taco for You!: Vanquish a Zombie carrying the taco in Taco Bandits. Category:Achievements Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare achievements